


Stars and Wedding Bells

by MadsAboutYou



Category: Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Abby Raki, Fem!Adam, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my tumblr:<br/>"fem!Adam's wedding dress. Nigel forgets their vows when they see Adam in it. DO WITH THIS INFO WHAT YE WILL."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my tumblr (fallin-for-youreyes)  
> "fem!Adam's wedding dress. Nigel forgets their vows when they see Adam in it. DO WITH THIS INFO WHAT YE WILL."

“It’s a surprise, Nigel.”

Nigel rolled his eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time that evening, letting his fingers trail up and down Abby’s bare spine. “I know, you keep fucking saying that. But when you come home all excited about finding your wedding dress and telling me that it “embodies you perfectly”, I wanna ask some fucking questions!”.

Abby just giggled slightly at that, laying on her stomach as she smiled up at Nigel through the dark curls covering her face. “I told you, it’s a surprise,” she smiled. “You will see in a few months time, don’t worry.”

Nigel wasn’t worried, he was just curious as fuck.

It was four months later when Nigel found himself standing at the front of a church–”That’s where people get married, Nigel.”–wearing a tuxedo and the biggest grin on his face. The wedding was larger than he would have thought, but Abby wanted to invite practically everyone, from the cashier at her favorite grocery store to the waitress who was at their table three nights before. The music started to play and everyone turned around to look to the back. Nigel turned around fully, wanting to see his little bird more than anything else.

As the doors swung open, he first spotted Harlan with his arm linked with–

Holy fucking shit.

Abby was smiling brightly, the only beautiful thing in the godforsaken world Nigel had come from, and it was wrapped in a beautiful, dark gown. It seemed to have an entire vision of…space. Fucking space. Nigel couldn’t stop the smile from his lips as he watched her walk down the aisle, everything about her gown seeming to overwhelm his brain. It was perfectly Abby. So wonderfully, perfectly fucking Abby.

Once she reached Nigel, she reached out for his hands, squeezing them gently. She was hoping that he liked her dress, but by his smile, she could think that was a correct assumption, since Nigel always had that smile when he was happy.

Something about being gathered here today and the priest rattling off some shit before he said something about vows and looked to Nigel. Nigel, who was so busy staring at Abby, he had forgotten what his fucking vows were.

“Um–”.

He shifted a bit, trying to pull his thoughts together. Shaking his head, he started to laugh.

“Nigel?,” Abby whispered, looking panicked. “You’re supposed to say your vows.”

“I know, darling,” he almost giggled, a few guests laughing out of nervousness. He turned to the crowd, the smile unable to leave his lips. “She’s so fucking–sorry, Father–gorgeous. I have no clue what I was going to say.”

Abby turned a bright pink, the shade that always made Nigel want to kiss her senseless, and the guests laughed softly, smiling at the two of them.

“I love you. I will always love you. ‘Til death do us fucking part, Abby,” he whispered, sliding the ring onto her fingers.

Abby thinks she liked those better than the original.


End file.
